


Kissing something that shouldn’t be kissed

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Clint and Natasha are sharing an apartment in London. Both of them have been hired by governments to take care of the various enemy of the nation. One night, Natasha come back home, bloody, hurt, and questioning her whole life. Clint takes care of her in the best way he knows how…
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Taboo January 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Kissing something that shouldn’t be kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter turned out to be much more fluffier than intended but hey... Those characters are sweet, it's a fact.

Clint Barton was, as usual, seating on the couch of his apartment, a laptop on his knees, a movie he is mindlessly watching on the TV. Natasha is on a mission, and should come back tonight, or tomorrow, he doesn’t really know. He never does. She is keeping a close secrecy about her doings when she’s outside of the apartment, and both of them are satisfied that way. They met years ago, and never really got separated ever since. It’s been three years they have been sharing a flat in London and they couldn’t be happier about it. 

Clint turns his head to the door which just sprung open, and he eyes Natasha coming back inside their safe space. Unfortunately, she looks hurt, and her face is covered with blood. Clint immediately jumps on his feet and helps her walk to their tiny kitchen where he draws a chair for her to sit on. 

“Are you alright ?” he asks his best friend   
“I…” She sighs and gestures to her ribs “Bruised” she indicates   
“Is it your blood ?” asks Clint with concern 

She takes his hand and gives him a faint smile before turning her head, exposing a large cut along her jawline, and several smaller in her neck. 

“Don’t move” he says “I’ll get the first aid kit” 

He rushes to their bathroom and grabs the red bag below the sink, one they use too frequently to his own taste. He comes back to Natasha, still seated, prostrated and silent. 

“Nat ?” he calls “Are you alright ?”  
“I am a killer Clint…”   
“I know that. I kill for a living too, remember ?” 

As they speak, he starts treating the wound on her cheek, the deepest one. 

“Are you having second thoughts ?” asks the man 

She nods, no words coming out of her mouth. 

“Why is it suddenly bothering you ?”   
“I have killed more people than I have lived years in my life. With my bare hands…”   
“Come on Nat” says the man now wiping off the blood from her skin “You and I both know that we are born to do this. The world needs people like us, whether we like it or not…”   
“Who would love me ? I kill people Clint, I murder them, with no hesitation and no regrets” 

Clint inhales deeply, trying not to show the tremor in his hands. He is in love with her, he has been for years, and he doesn’t understand how she could have missed the signs until now. 

“Nat…” he says “I…” 

He stutters and blushes, not really sure if he should confess anything at this moment. Instead, he takes her by surprise and kisses her wounds in her neck. She fights at first, but finally surrenders to her best friend’s lips, protesting nonetheless. 

“Stop ! Clint ! Clint ? What are… Clint !” 

She eventually grabs his shoulder and holds him at a reasonable distance, so he stops. 

“Clint, what are you doing ? Is it because I said no one could love me ? I’m alright, I am feeling better already… Plus you really shouldn’t kiss wounds on anyone’s body”  
“Nat you need to let go” answers the man removing her hands from his shoulders “Please” 

He puts a hand on her cheek, caressing gently and they exchange a long stare, trying to communicate without words. After a while, she softens, and leans onto his hand, giving her consent to what is going to happen. Clint smiles, and starts kissing again the wounds of his best friend. She sighs of contentment but asks : 

“Are you sure you want to do that ? I need no pity from you, I can take care of myself…”   
“Shut up now” he answers abruptly “Don’t say a word more”   
“Sorry. But are you sure you want to kiss an assassin ?”   
“I am quite certain that I want to kiss you” 

They look at each other, giggle and Clint approaches, stopping millimeters away from Nat’s lips, hesitating to close the distance. She takes his face in her hands and presses her bloody lips against his mouth. Both of them moan instantly from this awaited contact. Oblivious to the other, both of them dreamt about this moment, but none of them could have foreshadowed it would happen any time soon. Their kiss gets heated, much more passionate and desperate, and they end up crawling on the kitchen floor, in each other’s arms, kissing like there is no tomorrow. Natasha is uncomfortable that way and she has to break their embrace. 

“Sorry. Too painful for my ribs” she explains 

Clint takes her into his arms and lifts her up from the floor to bring her to his bedroom. He drops her gently on the bed, and climbs atop of her, kissing every inch of skin he can reach without stripping her. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t want to rush things Nat…” he says as the gentleman he is “If you want me to stop… Just say it” 

She nods and they resume kissing passionately. The temperature is rising between them, and Clint’s cock is hardening in his pants. Their bodies are tangled together, discovering each other through the clothes they are still wearing. Nat’s clothes are stained with blood and dirty, and Clint gets rid of her jumper quite quickly. She is wearing no bra underneath, much to his surprise. 

“I feel more free of my movements” she says laughing   
“Nice excuse to not wear underwears” he replies with a grin “Should I expect another surprise when I get your trousers off ?”  
“Why don’t you find out by yourself ?” 

They kiss once more, and Clint goes to kiss her neck, and then lower, he travels to her breasts, planting soft kisses on them, making the nipples of his best friend harden. He teases the nipples with his tongue, making her moan loudly. Thank God they don’t have neighbours in the middle of the day. He goes lower and lower until he reaches the belt of her trousers. He grabs the sides and pulls it down, revealing her naked cunt. It is ornated with red hairs, making it even more sensual to look, and more attractive to taste. 

“Mmmh” he moans “I love the idea of you wearing nothing under your clothes when you are going out…”

He giggles and buries his face between her thighs. He inhales, mesmerized by the scent, and then he inserts the tip of his tongue to lick her. He arrives on the clitoris and starts licking harder, sucking gently on it to make her grow in pleasure. She is restless under the assaults of his tongue, and her pussy is getting more and more wet each second that passes. She presses the back of his head, to keep him against her intimacy, licking and sending her on planet-pleasure. She has not had any intimate relation in months and the sexual tension accumulated in her body is finding its release all at once. Her ribs even stopped hurting like they did before. And her mind is in a completely other dimension : having sex with Clint was the ultimate goal of her life, and she is afraid this is all a dream. But even if it is, it feels so good. Pleasure is rising in her whole body, and she starts moving her hips to meet Clint’s mouth harder, and with more insistance. 

“Are you getting impatient ?” he tries to say, his lips still exploring the wet pussy of his partner   
“Very much” she admits trying to repress a groan 

Clint keeps going and she finally climaxes, trapping his head between her thighs, her wetness flooding her best friend’s face. 

“AAAAAAAAAAH CLINT !” she roars at the same time, her whole body arching on the bed 

She needs a moment to cool down, keeping Clint against her intimacy, in a sweet, tender and rough gesture all at once. When she finally frees him, he climbs on her and kisses her with more force and passion than ever. He tries to make her realize how much he loves her, how much he has loved her since the beginning. And he does not want to lose anymore time. She breaks the kiss, to catch her breath, and he lets himself down on the bed next to her. His erection is still massive, but he is not looking for release just now. 

“That was… insane” she chuckles “But thank you Clint… I loved it”   
“I love you Nat” answers Barton a bit too quickly 

She turns her head to him and frowns. 

“Fuck” he mutters “I just ruined everything”   
“No Clint” she murmurs trying her best to roll on the bed to face him “I… I have been feeling the same… For a long time…”   
“Really ?” 

They stare at each other for a while, realizing how dumb they both were, hiding feelings that were reciprocal. They burst into laughter and start cuddling and kissing again, their hands caressing the other’s body, exploring the curves, discovering the most sensitive parts… Natasha finally finds her way to Clint’s sweatpants and she evaluates the size of his cock through the fabric. A small contented smile illuminates Nat’s face but it is immediately replaced by a painful one. 

“Your ribs ?” asks Clint with concern   
“Yes” she sighs “Sorry. See, I am the one ruining the mood now…”   
“You are not ruining anything Nat, and I can relieve myself while you get some rest…”   
“I want to help” she protests   
“Natasha, you are exhausted, and visibly in pain, just lie down, and watch, that is the best help you can give me right now…”   
“Are you sure ?”   
“Certain” he answers with a big smile 

He kisses her, helping her getting comfortable on the bed, and before joining her, he removes his sweatpants and boxers briefs, making his hard penis spring freely. Nat smiles seeing the size and hardness of it. He climbs on the bed, putting a leg on each side of her hips, stroking calmly his cock, not breaking the eye contact with her.   
“Give me your hand” he says softly “If you still want to help” 

She does as told and he takes it with his free hand, bringing the cold fingers on his cock. They intertwine their fingers and keep stroking, slowly. It is intense, and full of love, and Clint can’t resist leaning forward to kiss her soft lips. 

“Mmmh” she moans with pleasure “I’ll never grow tired of that…” 

They laugh and start caressing the rod harder. Clint tilts his head backwards, overwhelmed by the rising pleasure in his whole body. An ecstatic gasp escapes his lips and it makes Natasha giggle. Clint finds this sound adorable, and they stroke even harder. Clint is close to the non-return point, and Nat intends to give him an orgasm as powerful as the one he gifted her with. 

“Oh Nat !” he moans “Oh Nat…” 

Their fingers are still intertwined, moving in unisson. Clint moans louder and louder, and when Nat escapes his fingers to tease the tip of his dick, he exhales deeply. 

“Natasha !” he screams as his whole body is rocked by waves of intense bliss 

She keeps masturbating him, as best as she can, noticing the motions that seems to please him the most. She enjoys doing that, and seeing him look at her with those enamored eyes is a picture she will never forget. 

“Keep going” he whispers “Please don’t stop” 

Seconds later, just before letting go of his control he warns his partner : 

“I am going to come Nat. Now is time to stop if you don’t want any mess on you…” 

But she keeps going, with a large smile, and he screams as he comes, sperm splashing on her breasts, in her neck, and on her hand. 

“NAAAT !” 

His body is shaking, and he carefully gets off Natasha before collapsing on the bed. He crashes face first on the mattress, exhausted, but the happiest he’s ever been. Nat mindlessly caresses his back while he catches his breath and recovers from that orgasm. 

“Sorry Natasha” he apologizes immediately turning his head to look at her “I made a mess of you…”   
“I’m glad you did Clint” she answers   
“Let me clean you off” he says leaning towards her to kiss her skin and lick the precious liquid  
“Wait, are you… I mean… Do you really want to do this ? You probably shouldn’t kiss me like that...”   
“Keep quiet” he shushes her 

He plants a reassuring kiss on her mouth, and then resumes his cleaning. Once she is rid of all the semen he discharged on her body, he allows himself to come back to kiss her tender lips, an arm around her waist, keeping her in his arms. 

“I love you Nat” he murmurs “I love you so much”  
“I love you too Clint” she answers “Thank you for cheering me up today, I needed it”   
“We should grab some sleep now” 

They keep kissing and cuddling gently, and eventually fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
